Love Heals
by Haruna Lee
Summary: Bisakah cinta datang kepada dua manusia yang putus asa pada cinta? Bisakah cinta menyembuhkan luka di hati keduanya? / inspired by true story
1. Chapter 1 : Attractive Girl

.

.

Haruna Lee proudly present

Love Heals

Chapter 1

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is purely belongs to Haruna Lee

 **Warning : OOC (hopefully no), typo(s), AU, drama**

 **Kalau ada kesamaan alur, ide, tokoh, setting, dsb kami mohon maaf. Pada dasarnya semua karya memiliki hal yang menginspirasi berarti setiap karya itu mengcopy, meniru. Jadi, jangan marah kalau ada kesamaan. Karena keoriginalitasan itu tidak ada, menurut kami. Well,**

 **Happy reading, minna~**

.

.

Hiruk pikuk jalanan pada siang hari seperti sekarang ini memanglah makanan sehari-hari bagi penduduk kota Konoha. Berbagai macam kegiatan terjadi di jalanan kota, dari orang-orang yang sibuk menekan klakson karena padatnya lalu lintas, seorang anak yang menangis sambil di tarik ibunya yang sibuk dengan telepon genggam di tangan dan seorang wanita sosialita berpakaian _glamour_ yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko _branded_ dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan ditangannya. Dan diantara hiruk pikuk itulah tokoh utama kita sedang berjalan dengan santainya.

Ialah Sakura, sang tokoh utama kita. Bak seorang model gadis berusia 20 tahun itu melenggok di trotoar jalan kota konoha tercinta yang sibuk seolah berjalan di atas _cat walk_. _Leather ankle boot-_ nya yang beradu dengan jalan menciptakan nada yang teratur seirama dengan lenggok tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda bergoyang di permainkan angin. Matahari tidak cukup menyilaukannya karena ia kini menggunakan kacamata. Ia mengenakan kaus berlengan pendek berwarna _maroon_ bertuliskan 'DREAMER'. Ia tampak santai dengan _jeans_ yang selalu menjadi andalan bagi Sakura. Tak lupa tas hitam yang senada dengan _boots_ kesayangan Sakura yang berbahan kulit yang selalu menemani Sakura kemanapun.

Langkah Sakura memelan, mungkin ia hampir sampai di tempat tujuannya. Kini gadis itu memasuki gedung yang tampak ramai dikunjungi orang-orang berpakaian rapi dan formal. Penampilannya yang urakan tentu saja mengundang perhatian pengunjung lain. Hari ini sedang diadakan sebuah pameran seni dengan tema ekspresi diri. Hal ini sangat menarik perhatian Sakura sebagai seorang penulis.

Sakura berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan berbagai tatapan. Ia melihat-lihat berbagai lukisan sambil berlalu. Apalagi ketika melihat sebuah lukisan yang dikerumuni banyak orang, itu malah membuatnya tidak tertarik. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah lukisan di pojok ruangan yang tampak terlewatkan oleh banyak orang. Lukisan ini memang sekilas terlihat seperti sebuah lukisan abstrak tanpa makna.

"Menikmatinya?" sebuah suara _baritone_ menginterupsi Sakura yang sedang memandangi lukisan berjudul 'INPA' tersebut.

"Aku hampir melewatkannya. Gambar, um… setengah..? Setengah sosok lelaki di pojok kiri bawah yang sedang menatap seorang wanita yang melangkah membelakanginya dengan langkah yang ringan di pojok kanan atas." Ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh dengan seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara barusan, ia menaikkan kacamatanya ke atas rambutnya dan menatap lukisan tersebut lebih dekat.

"Menarik…" Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menggigit ibu jari kanannya dengan tangan kiri yang menopang tangan kanannya. Ia menyeringai. Tampak sangat seksi untuk lelaki berusia 22 tahun dalam balutan formal suit berwarna hitamnya. "Sedari tadi orang-orang hanya melihat lukisan ini sekilas lalu pergi. Kau orang pertama yang menemukannya."

"Padahal ini lukisan tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang konon katanya sangat tampan itu, kan?" Kini giliran Sakura yang terkekeh dan melirik lelaki disebelahnya dengan senyum bengkok dan alisnya yang terangkat satu. "Ini membuktikan kalau wajah tampan tidak cukup untuk membuat mereka menghargai karyamu." Lelaki itu mendengus geli lalu memalingkan mukanya ketika ponsel Sakura berbunyi.

"Jadi, kau ingin memilikinya?" Tanya lelaki asing itu setelahnya. Sakura masih sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya dan memberi tanda pada lelaki itu untuk menunggu. Dan lelaki itu tersenyum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mempermainkan rambut raven bermodel unik miliknya.

"Oh, tentu saja aku ingin." Jawab Sakura pada akhirnya sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku _jeans_ -nya dan tersenyum pada lelaki tersebut. Bagai sebuah hal yang menular, lelaki tersebut ikut tersenyum. Baru saja lelaki tersebut ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ponsel Sakura kembali bergetar. Gadis itu menggerutu pelan sebelum mengangkat telponnya. Ia bergumam pelan lalu tampak mendengarkan lawan bicaranya di telpon. Ia tampak menahan emosi dan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dan menggenggam kaca mata yang tadi bertengger manis di kepalanya. Lelaki itu masih terus memperhatikan gadis 'nyentrik' ini. Gadis itu tampak menggigit kacamatanya sambil berpikir. Lalu ia mengenakan kacamatanya dan memberikan hormat 2 jari sebagai tanda pamitnya pada lelaki tadi dan berlalu dari gedung pameran tersebut.

"Menarik sekali, Haruno Sakura Sang Novelis Romantis."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sakura datar saat memasuki rumah sederhana tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju ruang keluarga sambil mengikat tinggi rambut sepunggungnya. "Astaga, hari ini panas sekali! Bu, aku mau—"

"Hai, sayang. Kau mau jus _strawberry_? Sebentar, ibu ambilkan." Ibu tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura yang masih tertegun dan mencium pipinya sebelum berlalu.

"Halo, Sakura." Sapa seorang pria yang sangat tidak diharapkan untuk dilihat oleh Sakura kini ada di sofa ruang keluarganya sedang duduk santai dan kini tersenyum kepadanya. Ingin rasanya Sakura langsung pergi begitu saja akan tetapi, ia tahu sopan santun. Maka ia tersenyum kecil dan sedikit membungkuk membalas sapaan pria yang entah kenapa selalu tersenyum padanya itu. Sakura berbalik dan menyusul Ibu nya ke dapur.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa Orochimaru-sensei ada dimana-mana?" ucap Sakura yang baru saja duduk di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Ibunya yang sedang menuangkan jus _strawberry_ kesukaannya.

"Dia hanya mampir." Diluar dugaan Ibu berambut pirang yang diikat dua tersebut meletakkan blender dengan kencang dan suaranya meninggi. Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung memperhatikan sikap Ibunya. Ibu kembali menuangkan jus tersebut sampai gelasnya penuh dan memberikannya pada Sakura sambil berlalu. Sakura sedikit mencibir sebelum menyeruput jus kesukaannya.

"Che, kau seharusnya bersikap biasa saja, Tsunade." Sakura mendecih dan menghabiskan jus tersebut dalam sekali tegukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini diisi dengan percakapan antara Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang tiada habisnya. Sakura tampak malas dan tidak berselera, ia hanya terdiam sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sakura?" _Sial_. Sakura mual mendengar cara lelaki ular tersebut menyebut namanya. Sebuah senyuman terpaksa Sakura sunggingkan sambil mengangkat sendoknya seolah mengatakan, 'aku menikmati makananku'.

"Bagaimana pamerannya, Nak? Ku kira tadi kau tidak akan pulang." Ucap Tsunade sambil memperhatikan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

" _Well_ , tadinya begitu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku tega mendengar permintaan Ibu yang sangat lemah memintaku pulang dan menemani makan malam. Suara Ibu terdengar seperti akan menangis." Sakura menatap malas kearah Tsunade yang kini tertawa lepas.

"Lalu apa ada yang menarik di pameran? Seperti… Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade tersenyum jahil pada Sakura. Ia mendecih.

"Ada. Yah, berhubungan juga dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade tampak berbinar sedangkan Sakura masih berucap datar. Ia bersyukur lelaki ular cukup tahu diri dengan tetap diam. "Lukisan, Ibu. Sebuah lukisan. Lukisan karya Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura bersandar pada dinding _lift_. Ia hanya sendirian di dalam _lift_. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya dari pantulan dinding _lift_. Sakura sedikit memainkan rambut _messy bun_ -nya. Sakura memang tidak tinggal bersama dengan Ibunya. Semenjak ia memiliki cukup uang untuk hidup sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal berpisah dari Ibunya. Apalagi profesinya sebagai penulis membutuhkan tempat yang nyaman untuk menulis.

Ah, memikirkan _apartment_ -nya yang nyaman membuat Sakura merasa lelah. Apalagi tadi ia harus berhadapan dengan lelaki ular yang entah mengapa selalu berada di sekitar Ibunya. Saat seperti ini hanya membuatnya merindukan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang kini sudah tiada. Ayah meninggal 2 tahun lalu setelah berjuang melawan kanker selama 3 bulan. Waktu yang sangat singkat, bukan? Begitulah hidup yang selalu menyimpan berbagai misteri. Hidup bisa mengejutkanmu kapan saja.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terasa penuh. Mungkin yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur. Membayangkan dirinya dapat segera berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk membuat Sakura hampir saja tertidur di _lift_. Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan.

 ** _From : Unknown_**

 ** _Apakah kau sudah menerima paketnya?  
-U.S-_**

"Paket?" Sakura memperhatikan lagi pesan tersebut. Lalu pintu lift terbuka, ia mengantungi kembali ponselnya dan mengangkat bahu, _mungkin salah nomor_ , pikirnya. Baru beberapa langkah, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Lagi-lagi sebuah pesan.

 ** _From : Unknown_**

 ** _Aa, katanya mereka menyimpan paketnya di depan pintumu.  
-U.S-_**

Sakura sontak saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan pintu _apartment_ dan menemukan benda asing di sana. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir ia sudah lama tidak berbelanja _online_. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sakura membawa masuk paket tersebut ke kamar apartment bernomor 502 miliknya.

Ia membuka bungkus paket tersebut dengan tidak sabaran. Dan terpampanglah lukisan yang tadi ia kagumi. Sakura tersenyum bengkok sambil kembali memperhatikan lukisan itu. Ia meraba permukaan lukisan tersebut yang kasar. Sakura tertegun membaca kalimat di bagian bawah bingkai lukisan yang bertuliskan,

 _Special present for Haruno Sakura. '_ _ **INPA**_ _' by Uchiha Sasuke._

Sakura terseyum membaca tulisan bergaya tegak bersambung tersebut. "Tak kusangka ia kekanakan sekali. Baiklah… Aku akan memajangnya." Sakura pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Ruangan yang penuh buku di bagian kanan dan kiri dindingnya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memajang lukisan tersebut di belakang meja kerjanya. "Sekarang ini benar-benar terlihat seperti ruang kerja." Gumamnya sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ia lalu menguap lebar. "Astaga, aku tidak akan kuat untuk mandi terlebih dahulu."

Sakura berjalan malas ke kamarnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur _queen size_ miliknya. Ia menaruh tasnya di samping tempat tidur. Dan saat ia kan meletakkan ponselnya ia teringat akan pesan tadi.

 ** _To : Unknown_**

 ** _Aku tidak menyangka orang sekelas Uchiha Sasuke mengenal seorang penulis rendahan sepertiku. Terimakasih sudah memberikan lukisan indah tersebut bahkan mengirimkannya ke apartmentku. Bagaimana aku harus membalas kebaikanmu, Tuan?  
-Haruno Sakura-_**

Sakura lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil mendesah lega. Ia menarik selimutnya dan bergulang-guling menyamankan posisinya sebelum terbang menuju alam mimpi. Suasana hening, yang terdengar hanyalah nafas teratur dari Sakura yang kini sudah jatuh terlelap. Tak lama, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Sebuah pesan baru.

 ** _From : Unknown_**

 ** _Dinner. I'll pick U at 7 tomorrow.  
-U.S-_**

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi. Jalanan sudah kembali dipenuhi oleh beragam kendaraan. Orang-orang juga sudah memenuhi jalan-jalan utama kota. Dan di kamar apartment bernomor 512 terlihat seorang gadis yang tampak sudah bangun dan terduduk di ranjangnya dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Argh! Thanks God it's Monday!" Sakura tampak menyemangati dirinya sendiri sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Lalu gadis itu menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamarnya masih sambil melanjutkan kegiatan peregangannya. Sakura tersenyum kecil sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi karena melihat lukisan yang tertampang di ruang kerja yang pintunya terbuka, mungkin semalam ia lupa menutupnya.

15 menit kemudian Sakura sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja putih kebesaran sepanjang pahanya dan celana denim super pendek yang tampaknya ia potong asal-asalan. Ia membuka kulkasnya dan menghabiskan satu botol air dalam sekali teguk. Lalu ia mengambil sepotong apel dan satu _cup yoghurt_ tentu saja berperisa _strawberry_. Sakura bersenandung sambil memakan apel menuju ruang kerjanya. Waktunya menulis.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya. Asap tampak mengepul mengelilingi tubuhnya. Air tampak masih menetes dari rambutnya dan mengalir pada tubuh berototnya. Sasuke terlihat bagai malaikat. Baiklah, kita lewati bagian ini sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Sasuke mengenakan kaus berlengan pendek berwarna hitam yang dilapisi kemeja dan dipadu padankan dengan _skinny jeans_ berwarna senada. Ia memakai jam tangan hitam kesayangannya sambil melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek beberapa pesan masuk lalu ia mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa ia tak membalas?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang menonton TV sambil menikmati camilannya saat bel _apartment_ nya berbunyi. Kebiasaan buruknya adalah ia tidak pernah melihat ke _intercom_ siapa tamu yang datang. Ia terbiasa langsung membuka pintunya karena biasanya hanya orang-orang yang ia kenal yang mengetahui _apartment_ -nya.

"Selamat malam." Sapa sosok jangkung dihadapannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat penampilan Sakura. Biar kuingatkan Sakura memakai kemeja putih kebesaran dan sebuah shortpants dan jangan lupakan _messy bun_ -nya.

"Malam." Sakura balas tersenyum. Lalu ia mengernyit bingung karena tidak mengenali sang tamu.

"Haruno Sakura? Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Sapa Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Sakura menutup mulutnya karena terkejut.

"Ya, ya, ya. Silahkan masuk." Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke lalu mempersilahkannya masuk. Sakura berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Hm, Haruno-san. Di mana aku harus menyimpannya? Aku membawa beberapa bahan makanan." Sasuke menggoyangkan tangannya yang menggenggam kantung _plastic_ berisi makanan.

"Ah, biar aku yang simpan. Silahkan duduk, Uchiha-san." Sakura segera merapikan beberapa bungkus makanan di depan meja. "Aduh, maaf ya rumahku berantakan." Sakura tersenyum sambil berlalu dan kembali berbalik karena hampir lupa. "Dan, Sakura saja, Uchiha-san."

"Sakura?" Sakura yang baru saja akan beranjak menoleh karena dipanggil Sasuke. "Sasuke saja."

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Anggaplah rumah sendiri." Lalu Sakura berjalan menuju dapur mininya. Sasuke tersenyum memperhatikan gadis itu yang tampak kikuk. Setelah Sakura berlalu Sasuke memperhatikan _apartment_ Sakura yang kecil namun sangat _cozy_. Rasanya sangat nyaman berada disini. Cocok dengan pekerjaan Sakura. Mengingat sikapnya tadi Sakura sepertinya tidak mengetahui perihal rencana kedatangan Sasuke. Mungkin gadis itu tidak membaca pesannya. "Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Kau melamun ya?" Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke yang tampak terkejut akan kehadirannya yang kini duduk di samping lelaki tersebut. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Ya, aku sedang mengagumi _apartment_ -mu. Memang tidak terlalu besar dan sederhana. Tapi, benar-benar nyaman." Sasuke menjelaskan pemikirannya barusan sambil kembali memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan.

"Apa pelukis selalu sentimental seperti itu?" Sakura tersenyum jahil pada Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke balas tersenyum jahil kepada Sakura yang kini tertawa kecil. "Apa kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Menurutmu?" Sakura tertawa karena bisa membalikkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Entahlah tapi, sepertinya saat ini tidak ada siapa-siapa." Sakura tersenyum mengiyakan. "Kau tidak membaca pesanku? Kau tampak terkejut akan kehadiranku."

"Pesan?" Sakura malah balik bertanya. "Ah, semalam aku langsung tidur setelah mengirim pesan padamu dan seharian ini aku menulis." Sasuke bergumam 'Aa…' sambil mengangguk-angguk kepalanya mengerti. "Jadi, sebagai ucapan terimakasih, kau ingin kumasakkan sesuatu?"

"Apakah kau bisa memasak?" Sasuke kadang merutuki mulutnya yang suka bekerja lebih cepat dari otaknya. Tapi, Sakura malah tertawa keras menanggapinya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, aku hidup sendiri, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, benar." Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk.

"Baiklah, kau ingin menunggu atau melihat-lihat? Tampaknya kau begitu penasaran dengan _apartment_ -ku." Ujar Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Di mana kau memajang lukisanku? Apa kau membuangnya?" Lagi. Sasuke merutuki dirinya. Sakura tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lukisanmu ku pajang di ruang kerjaku di sana. Silahkan." Sasuke lalu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja Sakura sementara Sakura sendiri menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Sasuke memasuki ruang kerja Sakura yang benar-benar terlihat seperti ruang kerja. Maksudnya, lihatlah rak buku dibagian kanan dan kiri dinding ruangan. Benar-benar penuh. Sasuke berjalan menelusuri kedua rak tersebut sambil membaca beberapa judul buku. Lalu pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada lukisannya yang dipajang di tengah-tengah dinding di belakang meja kerja Sakura. Lalu Sasuke melihat meja kerja Sakura yang begitu rapi dan ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah bingkai foto.

Bingkai foto tersebut terbuat dari kerang-kerang laut yang dibuat sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah bingkai foto yang sangat cantik. Di dalamnya terdapat foto seorang lelaki tampan berambut biru pucat yang sedang tersenyum sambil memeluk Sakura yang tertawa dari belakang. Dibawahnya terdapat tulisan tangan yang sepertinya merupakan tulisan tangan Sakura.

 _My first love.._

Sasuke meletakkan kembali foto tersebut setelah ia memperhatikannya cukup lama. Lalu ia pergi keluar ruangan. Dan melihat Sakura yang tampaknya baru saja akan menyusulnya ketika ia menutup pintu ruangan.

"Bagaimana? Ruangan kerjaku tampak seperti ruangan kerja yang sesungguhnya kan?" ucap Sakura riang sambil melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau melihat-lihat koleksi bukuku? Apa ada yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai buku…"

"Kalau begitu kau harus mulai menyukainya." Ucap Sakura sambil mengerling usil lalu menyeret Sasuke ke ruang tengah. Sasuke yang melihat tersebut tentu saja ikut tersenyum.

Di atas meja terdapat dua piring _steak_ ala restoran mewah yang terlihat sangat nikmat. Sasuke sampai kesulitan menelan _saliva_ nya.

"Karena tidak ada meja makan jadi kita makan disini, tidak apa-apa kan?" Kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang terus menatap makanan buatannya. "Baiklah, silahkan dimakan, Sasuke. Semoga kau menyu—"

"Selamat makan!" Sasuke langsung memotong _steak_ -nya dan segera melahapnya. Matanya tampak berbinar saat mengunyah makanannya. Lalu ia mendesah kencang untuk mengekspresikan bagaimana rasa masakan Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya tertawa.

"Ya ampun, makannya pelan-pelan saja, Sasu-chan." Sakura tersenyum lucu sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke layaknya anak kecil.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tersedak membuat Sakura segera berlari untuk mengambil minum sambil tertawa keras. Andai Sakura melihat, Sasuke saat ini sedang malu karenanya. Bahkan wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Sasuke, bagaimana masakanku?" Kini Sakura dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan diatas sofa sambil memandang langit-langit ruangan setelah selesai acara makan.

"Apa kau mempersiapkan semuanya?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Mempersiapkan apa?" Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau tahu makanan kesukaanku adalah tomat?" Sontak Sakura tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit bingung tidak mengerti.

"Astaga, aku tidak tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat terkenal ternyata sepolos ini." Sakura mengusap air mata diujung matanya. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam, tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura mudah sekali tertawa pada hal-hal kecil yang menurutnya tidak lucu. "Kau membawa banyak sekali tomat, Sasuke. Jadi, kau pasti sangat menyukainya. Maka dari itu aku membuat saus steaknya dengan tomat." Sakura tersenyum jahil pada Sasuke.

"Aa… Tapi aku juga tak menyangka." Ucap Sasuke sambil bersidekap menghadap Sakura. Sakura mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya 'apa?'. Sasuke tersenyum geli sebelum menjawab, "Bahwa cara seorang Haruno Sakura menggoda lelaki itu sangat ampuh." Lalu mengacungkan ibu jari di depan wajah Sakura. "Buktinya, _here I am_."

"Hey, tunggu. Memangnya kapan aku menggodamu?" ucap Sakura tak terima.

"Terimakasih sudah mengatakan aku sangat tampan, Sakura." Sasuke menyeringai seksi membuat wajah Sakura memerah malu mengingat kejadian di tempat pameran saat itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa yang mengajaknya berbicara adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tertawa. Ia tertawa lepas. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke tertawa. Sasuke mencubit gemas hidung mancung Sakura yang terpaku menatapnya.

"Hey!" Sakura mengusap hidungnya sebal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Membuat Sasuke kembali tertawa. "Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau itu Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku tahu. Kau benar-benar lucu ketika sedang marah dan malu." Sakura mendengus sambil memutar matanya. "Jadi, bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa mengetahui tempat tinggalku? Apa dia menguntit?" Sasuke tertawa. Lagi. Lihatlah, siapa yang tadi keheranan karena Sakura menertawakan hal-hal kecil?

"Aku masih punya pekerjaan, Sakura. Aku menyuruh seseorang mencari tahu alamatmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu tersenyum miring pada Sakura. Sasuke, Sasuke, tidakkah kau sadar, kau jadi mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi ketika bersama Sakura?

"Woah, koneksimu memang mengerikan." Sakura menatap Sasuke kagum bahkan sampai bertepuk tangan.

"Tentu saja, lagipula tidak sulit mencari seseorang berambut merah muda." Ucap Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk _bun_ Sakura.

"Lalu, apa pelukis selalu memberikan lukisannya seperti itu? Maksudku, kau melukis sebagai pekerjaan, kan?" Sasuke memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sakura dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura. "Lalu kenapa kau memilih memberikannya padaku daripada menjualnya padaku?" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Mungkin karena kau… Spesial?" Sasuke duduk menyamping sambil bersandar pada sofa. Ia menaruh tangannya di belakang punggung Sakura. "Bayangkan seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura. "Kau menulis tentu dengan sepenuh hatimu, kan? Maksudku, kau benar-benar menuangkan segenap perasaanmu melalui tulisanmu, kan?" Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk menjawabnya, ia belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan tersebut. "Begitu juga denganku. Seperti yang ku bilang hari itu, kau lah satu-satunya yang menemukan gambar tersembunyi itu. Cara pandangmu berbeda dari orang-orang sehingga kau bisa menemukan gambar tersembunyi tersebut. Seolah lukisan berharga. Aku ingin lukisanku dihargai karena lukisan itu sendiri. Bukan karena aku yang melukis lukisan tersebut. Sedangkan kalau aku menjualnya, orang-orang akan berbondong-bondong ingin membelinya karena aku yang melukis itu. Penggemarku kan banyak, Sakura." Sakura tergelak lalu mendengus sebal.

"Harusnya penggemarmu tahu, idola mereka benar-benar seorang _narcissist_ sejati." Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya, kan?" Sakura hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil mengulum senyumannya.

" _But, I can't deny it._ " Sasuke kembali memperhatikan Sakura yang tampak sedang menerawang jauh. " _The world should know that you are such a great and real artist_." Tambah Sakura sambil menggigit bibirnya dan menyeringai. Sasuke terpaku melihat Sakura yang sedang menyeringai. Ia benar-benar cantik. Mata _emerald_ -nya yang tampak berbinar, hidungnya yang mungil namun mancung dan bibir tipisnya yang tampak begitu seksi. Astaga.

" _Goddamn_ , Sakura. _The world should have known_. Haruno Sakura benar-benar gadis menarik." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan berkata,

"Eiyy, kau sedang merayuku? Sepertinya kau benar-benar ahli. Tapi, aku alergi pada _playboy_." Sasuke tertawa.

"Aku bukan _playboy_ , aku hanya ahli memperlakukan wanita dengan baik." Sakura mendengus dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. Ia tersenyum dan menutup matanya. "Hey, aku serius. Tidak biasanya aku tertarik dengan mudahnya pada seseorang. Tapi, kau benar-benar menarik perhatianku." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk berhenti karena ia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

Sasuke ikut bersandar pada sofa dan menatap langit-langit ruangan. Mereka terdiam sejenak sambil menerawang jauh seolah sedang menyelami dan hanyut dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Hey, sebenarnya ada apa di langit-langit ruangan tersebut? Kenapa kalian senang sekali menatapnya?

"Sasuke, INPA itu PAIN kan?" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba terlontarkan.

"Hn." Sakura mengartikan itu sebagai ya. "Sakura, pernahkah kau ditinggalkan seseorang?"

"Ya. Cinta pertamaku." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum sangat manis sampai matanya menyipit.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah ditinggalkan?"

"Rasanya? Seperti diriku tinggal setengah." Gumam Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sakura membulatkan matanya karena kini memahami makna dibalik lukisan Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Mengamati wajah rupawan tersebut. Rahangnya yang tegas, pipinya yang tirus dan kesedihan dibalik mata sekelam malam itu. Siapakah orang yang meninggalkan Sasuke dan membawa setengah dirinya?

Sasuke mengingat kembali foto Sakura bersama seorang lelaki di meja kerjanya. Cinta pertamanya. Entah mengapa hal ini begitu mengganggu seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sehebat itukah lelaki itu bahkan sampai Sakura belum bisa melupakannya? Bahkan sampai sulit rasanya untuk Sakura mempercayai perkataan Sasuke?

Dan malam itu mereka berdua hanya bisa berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 **To be continued…**

 **Author Note : Hello! Kurang lebih setahun kita menghilang, adakah yang merindukan? (Engga ada yaaa-.-") Bukannya lanjutin It's Love kita malah ngeluarin ff multichip baru ya? Hehehe Maafkan ya semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur semua pembaca^^ Sebenernya kita agak kurang PD mau publish cerita ini tapi mood nya lagi bagus dan waktu lagi senggang, jadi kenapa tidak kan? Daripada acc Haruna Lee jadi terbengkalai. Apalagi kemarin official pic SasuSakuSara baru rilis. Jadi jiwa Sasusaku kita bangkit lagi hahaha udah, ah kok malah jadi curhat. Maaf ya XD**

 **Well, gimana ceritanya? Kepanjangan ga? Ini sekitar 3k+ sih memang. Kalau kepanjangan kita akan kurangi di chapter berikutnya. Atau mau segini aja? Tuliskan pendapatmu di Kotak Review yaaaa^^ #modus haha**

 **Untung update kita gabisa janji cepet yaa, karena menulis itu dengan hati kaya kata Papi Sasu tadi, jadi bukan masalah sibuk atau senggang, kalo sibuk tapi mood bagus pasti di sempet-sempetin, lah ini masalahnya kalo senggang tapi mood ga bagus gimana? T_T Jadi, do'akan saja semoga bisa update cepat. Kita janji ASAP kok^^**

 **So, would you mind to RnR? ASAP! XD**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Confession

.

.

Haruna Lee proudly present

Love Heals

Chapter 2

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is purely belongs to Haruna Lee

 **Warning : OOC (hopefully no), typo(s), drama**

 **Kalau ada kesamaan alur, ide, tokoh, setting, dsb kami mohon maaf. Pada dasarnya semua karya memiliki hal yang menginspirasi berarti setiap karya itu mengcopy, meniru. Jadi, jangan marah kalau ada kesamaan. Karena keoriginalitasan itu tidak ada, menurut kami. Well,**

 **Happy reading, minna~**

.

.

Rumah bergaya minimalis itu tampak sepi. Rumah itu berdiri megah di pinggir sebuah jalan, jalanan sepi, tak ada bangunan di sekitarnya. Tidak. Cerita ini tidak akan berubah menjadi cerita horror kalau itu yang kalian takutkan. Aku saat ini sedang menceritakan tempat tinggal dari tokoh utama kita. Jelas bukan rumah Sakura. Kita sudah mengunjungi _apartment_ nya kemarin. Ya, inilah tempat tinggal Uchiha Sasuke. Mari kita intip.

Rumah dua lantai ini tidak terlalu luas. Namun, cukup luas untuk ditinggali satu orang. Interior nya tidak berbeda jauh dengan penampakan bagian luar rumah tersebut. Masih di dominasi warna putih, hitam dan abu-abu. Sederhana. Sangat sederhana. Terlalu sederhana malah. Tunggu, pintu belakang terbuka. Mungkinkah Sasuke disana? Mari kita lihat.

Menginjakkan kaki keluar rumah tersebut dan menuju halaman belakang bagaikan mengunjungi dunia yang berbeda. Tidak. Bukan Narnia. Tetapi, pasir putih. Dan debur ombak. Pantai! Ya, kita berada di pantai saat ini. Tidak salah lagi. Pantai ini adalah halaman belakang rumah Sasuke. Dan dari kejauhan kita dapat melihat Uchiha Sasuke, sang tokoh utama kita.

Seperti di film-film kini Sasuke tengah berjalan di tengah hembusan kencang angin pagi yang begitu sejuk. Tetesan air masih terlihat jelas di tubuh kekar berbalut celana renang berwarna hitam tersebut. Sasuke baru saja berenang. Ah, sungguh pemandangan yang indah di pagi hari.

Sasuke kini duduk sebuah kursi santai di bawah _canopy_ yang sepertinya sengaja disediakan untuk bersantai seperti sekarang ini. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai kulitnya. Rasanya begitu tenang. Sampai sebuah sosok merah muda muncul dalam benaknya. Ini sudah sebulan sejak pertemuan terakhir di _apartment_ Sakura. Pertemuan yang menyisakan banyak pertanyaan akan sosok merah muda yang entah mengapa begitu menarik bagi Sasuke. Dan sosok merah muda tersebut selalu muncul dalam pikirannya, secara _random_. Pertemuannya dengan Sakura memberi dampak besar dalam hidup Sasuke. Kini Sasuke memiliki rak buku mini di kamarnya. Tentu saja berisi buku-buku yang berkaitan dengan Sakura.

Suara getaran dari ponselnya di atas meja mengganggu lamuman Sasuke akan sang gadis merah muda.

 ** _Naruto is calling_**

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum mengangkat telepon tersebut. Ia bergumam malas sebagai tanda ia sudah mengangkat teleponnya dan siap mendengarkan. Sasuke terdiam cukup lama dan hanya sesekali bergumam menanggapi sampai tiba-tiba dia menyeringai.

"Terimakasih infonya, dobe. Aku pasti akan datang."

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan pertemuan tersebut tampak di penuhi oleh orang. Mereka semua duduk di kursi-kursi di seluruh ruangan bernuansa merah tersebut. Di bagian depannya terdapat sebuah panggung dengan dua buah kursi berwarna putih yang diletakkan serong di sebelah kanan dan kiri dari sebuah meja setinggi dada. Di sekitar ruangan terdapat banyak kamera yang siap merekam segala sesuatunya. Suasana mendadak hening ketika seorang wanita cantik berambut dark blue yang mengenakan _wrap dress_ berwarna senada dengan rambutnya berjalan anggun menuju tengah panggung. Aura _high class_ menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sedikit menunduk membuat anak rambut yang tidak tersanggul dari rambutnya ikut bergoyang.

"Selamat pagi!" sapanya dengan suara lembut yang langsung membuat beberapa _audience_ pria tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Pagi!" jawab kompak seluruh _audience_ membuat wanita tersebut tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, saya ucapkan selamat datang untuk seluruh _audience_. Saya Hyuga Hinata yang akan memandu acara hari ini." Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. "Sekarang, kita panggilkan saja yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh semuanya, Haruno Sakura Sang Novelis Romantis." Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan saat sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul dengan _dress_ 7/8 berbahan kaus dan berwarna senada dengan _leather ankle boots_ kesayangannya, dilengkapi dengan _outer_ berbahan satin berwarna merah. Rambutnya yang bermodel _shaggy_ belah tengah di biarkan terurai. Wajah cantik itu dipoles sedikit _make up natural_. Sungguh elegan dan cantik. Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, berusaha menyapa semuanya.

"Halo semuanya. Aku Haruno Sakura. Terimakasih telah datang." Sakura menundukkan setengah badannya lalu tersenyum manis sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kembali.

"Halo, Sakura. Aku Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. Kau tampak luar biasa." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Sakura. Sakura tersenyum malu sebelum menjawab,

"Benarkah? Terimakasih."

"Lebih baik kita duduk, Sakura." Semua _audience_ bertepuk tangan dengan antusias.

"Sebelumnya, aku mohon berbicaralah dengan santai ya, Hinata dan para _audience_ saat _Question & Answer_ nanti. Berbicaralah dengan nyaman." Sakura tersenyum sambil menyapu pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau menampakkan dirimu sebagai Haruno Sakura Sang Novelis Romantis. Jadi, apa alasan yang membuat dirimu akhirnya memutuskan untuk _go public_?" Sakura mengangguk-angguk memperhatikan Hinata lalu tersenyum sebelum menjawab,

" _Well_ , pertama, aku sedikit malu di sebut Sang Novelis Romantis, julukan itu seperti sebuah beban untukku dan pada awalnya aku ingin menyembunyikan diriku sebisa mungkin." _Audience_ tertawa mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Aku terdengar seperti pecundang, kan? Aku tidak terlalu menyukai hidup di bawah sorotan, kau tahu, aku mencintai privasi. Akan tetapi, setelah itu ternyata mulai ada beberapa orang yang mengaku sebagai Haruno Sakura. Dan, atas saran Ino, sahabatku, sebelum mereka merusak nama baikku, lebih baik aku lebih dulu menampilkan diriku yang sesungguhnya." Sakura menatap Ino yang berdiri di belakang sana dengan senyuman menggoda yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah dari Ino.

"Jadi, kau telah menulis 5 buku sampai saat ini, dan kelima-limanya bisa dikatakan ber- _genre_ _romance_. Apa rahasianya sehingga cerita-ceritamu bisa begitu romantis dan memikat para pembacamu?" Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Hm.. Entahlah. Sebetulnya cerita-ceritaku lebih seperti berisi mengenai harapan-harapanku. Dan juga ketika kau menulis, jangan ambil opsi yang akan mudah di tebak oleh pembaca. Sebisa mungkin, ambil opsi yang paling tidak mungkin. Aku juga masih terus belajar dan mencoba-coba hal baru. Seperti novelku yang akan kurilis pada hari ini yang berjudul ' _The Rose_ '. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mencoba membuat novel ini atas sudut pandang si pria. Seorang pria yang mencintai seorang wanita, wanita tersebut dilambangkan sebagai bunga mawar." Sakura tersenyum pada seorang _staff_ yang baru saja mengantarkan buku novel yang Sakura bicarakan. "Inilah novelnya. Dan hari ini aku akan memberikannya pada kalian secara gratis." Sakura mengangguk pada para _staff_ yang ternyata telah berdiri di sisi-sisi _audience_ , bersiap membagikan novel tersebut.

"Wah, beruntung sekali bagi para _audience_ yang hadir hari ini. Kalian juga diizinkan untuk meminta tanda tangan langsung di akhir acara dengan Sakura. Kuharapkan kalian membawa koleksi karya Sakura ya pada hari ini." Hinata tertawa kecil melihat reaksi para _audience_ yang tampak bersemangat. Ia mengambil novel yang berjudul ' _The Rose_ ' yang diletakkan di atas meja dan melihat-lihat sedikit isinya. "Apakah si tokoh perempuan melambangkan pepatah lama ' _every rose has it's thorns_ '?"

"Yah, kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, jawabannya adalah iya. Namun, bukan berarti wanita ini cantik diluar dan jahat di dalam. Bukan seperti itu. Maksudnya adalah, wanita ini juga menyimpan sebuah luka di hatinya dan jika seorang pria mencintainya maka pria itupun akan ikut merasakan lukanya. Juga, selain itu seperti yang kita tahu bunga mawar merah melambangkan pengungkapan cinta, cinta yang dalam dan juga penuh gairah. Astaga, sepertinya aku berucap terlalu banyak ya. Ini sudah seperti _spoiler_ saja. Ini pengalaman baru bagiku menjelaskan mengenai novel yang kutulis kepada para pembacaku dan ternyata rasanya sangat menyenangkan." Sakura tersenyum malu menatap Hinata yang terus saja menatapnya sambil tersenyum anggun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku yakin para _audience_ juga senang mendengarkanmu. Baiklah, novel ini juga baru saja di distribusikan ke toko-toko di Kota Konoha dan kalian, lagi-lagi aku harus mengatakannya, kalian sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan buku ini secara gratis dan berkesempatan berinteraksi langsung dengan seorang Haruno Sakura. Dia sangat cantik, bukan?" Para _audience_ kompak meneriakan 'YA!' dan bahkan ada beberapa yang bersiul, suasana begitu riuh. Sakura sendiri tertawa dan menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, matanya menyipit lucu dan pipinya bersemu merah tampak manis sekali.

Acara berlanjut ke kegiatan _Q &A_ yang sangat seru. Sakura terus tersenyum sepanjang acara, ia bahkan sesekali tertawa keras. Menawan para pria muda yang memandang kagum ke arahnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana dan ringan, rasanya seperti sedang mengobrol dengan teman bagi Sakura. Namun ada pula pertanyaan-pertanyaan pribadi yang kadang membuat Sakura malu sendiri karena bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

Terakhir adalah kegiatan _fans signing_ seperti yang telah dijanjikan. Satu persatu _audience_ naik keatas panggung sambil membawa novel untuk ditandatangani. Sedangkan yang lainnya berdiri di sekitar panggung sambil mengobrol dengan yang lainnya. Ada seorang pria paruh baya yang membawa novel Sakura yang berjudul ' _My King_ ' yang bercerita mengenai cinta seorang gadis kepada ayahnya. Sakura senang sekali dan memeluk pria tersebut. Mereka mengobrol sejenak lalu berfoto. Tak terasa sudah hampir 2 jam Sakura berinteraksi dengan para pembacanya. Ada yang minta berfoto bersama, berpelukan. Sakura merasa seperti seorang selebriti saja. Dan inilah yang terakhir.

"Wow, terimakasih karena mengoleksi seluruh bukuku." Sakura menerima tumpukan buku tersebut dari seorang lelaki bertopi yang terus menunduk menutupi wajahnya. "Tapi, ini tampak masih baru. Sudahkah kau membacanya?" Sakura mencoba berbincang sambil menandatangani buku-buku tersebut.

"Sudah." Jawab lelaki tersebut singkat. Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan mendongak mencoba menatap lelaki tersebut yang kembali menunduk. "Aku membacanya sehari semalam. Kau benar-benar penulis yang luar biasa." Sakura tersenyum dan kembali menandatangani buku-buku tersebut sambil sesekali menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Bahkan, ' _The Rose_ ' sudah selesai kau baca?" Sakura bertanya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya yang kini tengah tersenyum memandangnya, bahkan topinya telah terlepas entah sejak kapan. Sakura hanya mendengar lelaki tersebut menggumam sebagai jawaban. Mengingatkannya pada sosok seorang lelaki yang beberapa waktu lalu mendatangi _apartment_ -nya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha fokus dengan kembali mengajak lelaki misterius di depannya berbicara. "Wah, kau pasti sangat bosan menanti giliranmu sampai bisa beres membaca novelku. Jadi, siapa namamu? Apa ada pesan yang kau ingin aku tuliskan?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Baiklah, U-chi-ha. Uchiha? Sa-sasuke? Astaga.." Sakura berdiri menatap sesosok di depannya yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke dengan balutan _leather jacket_ yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan pas tampak bagai mimpi bagi Sakura. Bagaimana laki-laki yang baru saja dipikirkannya benar-benar berada di depannya.

"Ini aku. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ya aku sangat bosan menanti giliranku. Boleh aku memelukmu? Karena kau tadi juga memeluk beberapa penggemarmu." Sakura tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Sasuke benar-benar terlihat lelah. Wajahnya yang pura-pura cemberut sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya tampak begitu menggemaskan. Mengingatkan Sakura pada sosok Sasuke yang bersemangat memakan _steak_ buatan Sakura malam itu. Melihat gelagat Sakura yang diam saja, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya cukup erat.

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Kau pasti lelah, Sasu-chan." Sakura tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepala Sasuke yang bersandar di bahunya dan tangan yang sebelahnya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura tertawa semakin kencang dan menepuk-nepuk lengan Sasuke. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku akan menuliskan sebuah pesan untukmu. Dan, eits! Jangan mengintip." Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura yang kini sedang menulis sambil mencoba menutupi tulisannya seperti murid sekolah yang sedang ulangan dan tidak ingin temannya mencontek.

"Kau benar-benar penulis yang luar biasa, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa berhenti saat membaca bukumu." Ucap Sasuke kembali memulai percakapan sambil memandangi para _staff_ yang terlihat sedang merapikan ruangan.

"Jadi, buku-buku ku lah yang membawamu mulai mencintai buku? Wah, aku tersanjung." Sakura menumpuk buku-buku yang dibawa Sasuke. "Dan dari mana kau mengetahui acara hari ini?" Sakura duduk di meja dan memandangi Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan para _staff_ yang sedang membereskan ruangan.

"Dia." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan melihat lelaki berambut pirang model _spike_ yang sedang melambai pada Sasuke dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam Hinata.

"Halo, teme, Sakura-chan. Perkenalkan, aku kekasih Hinata dan sahabat Sasuke." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Sakura balas tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Naruto. Kesan pertamanya, lelaki ini begitu ramah dan bersemangat.

"Sakura, tadi Ino bilang dia menunggumu di tempat biasa bersama Sai." Ucap Hinata masih sambil tersenyum anggun, seperti biasa. Sakura kagum pada sosok Hinata yang begitu anggun. Sosok itu membuatnya merasa gagal sebagai perempuan.

"Ah, itu adalah tempat makan yang selalu kami datangi untuk merayakan sesuatu. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apakah ada acara sesudah ini?" Naruto menggeleng antusias sambil menyengir dan Hinata hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Sakura lalu memandang Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum menggoda. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana bersama-sama. Semakin ramai pasti semakin menyenangkan."

"Ayo!" Jawab Naruto bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Disini." Ino yang sedang bersandar pada kekasihnya melambai pada Sakura yang tampak mencari-carinya. Sakura tersenyum dan balas melambai. Dibelakangnya tampak Hinata, Naruto kekasihnya, dan.. Astaga, Ino tidak menyangka ada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hai, Ino. Aku mengajak Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Ino dan Sasuke di sebelahnya lalu Hinata dan Naruto berdampingan di sebelah kanan meja. Ino memberikan kode bertanya pada Sakura mengenai lelaki 'asing' di sebelahnya. Hanya mereka yang mengerti percakapan tersebut. "Ah, iya. Ini Sasuke. Dan Sasuke, kenalkan, ini Ino seorang stylish dan Sai kekasihnya, ia juga seorang pelukis."

"Halo, Uchiha-san. Kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali." Ucap lelaki yang mirip dengan Sasuke hanya saja kulitnya lebih pucat.

"Ah, Shimura Sai, kan?" Sasuke tersenyum dan berjabat tangan dengan Sai lalu Ino.

"Jadi, Sakura dan Ino senang makan _pizza_?" Tanya Naruto dan disambut tawa oleh dua sahabat tersebut. Ya, ternyata tempat makan yang dimaksud adalah _Konoha Pizza_.

"Oh, ayolah. Siapa orang yang membenci _pizza_?" Pertanyaan Ino disambut tawa oleh semuanya. Lalu pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Ekstra keju?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat _pizza_ yang di antarkan oleh pelayan.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Hari ini kan kita merayakan perilisan bukumu, jadi aku memesan kesukaanmu." Sasuke sedari tadi tidak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya dari Sakura. Di jalan tadi mereka tidak mengobrol karena perjalanan tidak terlalu jauh dan Sakura tertidur, mungkin dia kelelahan.

"Aww, terimakasih, _pig_. Kau memang yang terbaik." Sakura bertepuk tangan kecil lalu membuka tasnya. Ternyata ia mengambil ikat rambut. Ia kini hanya mengenakan _dress_ hitam, _outer_ -nya ia tinggalkan di mobil Sasuke. Sakura tampak akan mengikat rambutnya, membuat _messy bun_ seperti biasa. Sasuke memperhatikan semuanya. Dan Sakura tidak menyadarinya, tapi Ino menyadarinya.

"Lihat, lihat, Sakura. Kau membuat Sasuke terheran-heran melihat sanggul anehmu." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ini namanya _messy bun_ , Ino. Tidak, dia sudah pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Dia pernah ke _apartment_ ku." Sakura bersidekap dan menatap Ino lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita bisa memakan _pizza_ besar nan menggoda ini? Aku lapar. Hehehe" sela Naruto yang lengannya langsung dipukul oleh Hinata.

"Semuanya, maafkan Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tuh, Jidat. Jadi perempuan itu anggun seperti Hinata." Celetuk Ino balas menjulurkan lidah pada Sakura, balas dendam. Ino menjerit kesakitan dan memandang Sakura marah. Entah apa yang Sakura lakukan di bawah meja.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini. Maafkan mereka ya, Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto." Ucap Sai sambil merangkul Ino yang memandang tajam Sakura yang memasang senyum kemenangannya.

"Baiklah, selamat makan!" Teriak Sakura semangat dan mengambil potongan _pizza_ pertama diikuti yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan siang terasa begitu menyenangkan. Siapa sangka bahwa kekasih Hinata yang merupakan teman SMA Ino dan Sakura adalah Naruto yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke sedari kecil dan ternyata Sasuke saling mengenal dengan Sai sebagai sesame pelukis? Betapa sempitnya dunia.

"Dunia sempit ya, Sakura?" Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke beru saja menyuarakan pemikirannya. Kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang setelah acara makan _pizza_ sudah berakhir. Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Sasuke tampak memejamkan matanya. Sebelah tangannya menopang kepalanya.

"Kadangkala." Jawab Sakura masih tetap pada posisinya. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura dengan suara malasnya.

"Aku tak menyangka seorang Sakura begitu ganas dan banyak energi ya. Kau terus menerus bertengkar dengan Ino. Kau juga tampaknya sangat mencintai _pizza_." Sasuke sedikit melirik pada Sakura dan tersenyum jahil.

"Dan kau tampaknya banyak berbicara saat bersamaku. Padahal kau banyak diam tadi." Sasuke terkekeh dan kembali melirik Sakura yang ternyata masih belum merubah posisinya.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Sasuke yang mengandung nada khawatir. Sakura menggeram.

"Aku kekenyangan." Sasuke tertawa melihat Sakura yang kini bersandar rendah pada kursi sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap jalanan sekitar. "Tunggu, ini bukan jalan ke rumahku."

"Memang bukan." Sakura menoleh cepat pada Sasuke. " _Relax_. Kita ke rumahku." Sasuke menyeringai pada Sakura yang melotot padanya.

"Rumahmu? Kenapa ke rumahmu?" Sakura kini duduk dengan santai dan menatap jalan yang tampak asing di sekitarnya.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Sakura menghela napas lelah melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum misterius.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar setengah jam, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah minimalis tepat di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Sakura melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Tidak ada bangunan lain disini.

"Kau tidak punya tetangga, Sasuke?" Sakura tampak sedang mengenakan _outer_ -nya dan memasang tas ransel hitam kesayangannya. Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari mobil menghampiri Sakura dan menyeretnya untuk masuk.

"Ttunggu. Kau tidak berniat jahat padaku kan?" Sakura melepaskan dirinya dan sedikit mendorong Sasuke.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura balas menatapnya. Mencari kebohongan disana.

"Baiklah, awas kau kalau macam-macam." Sakura akhirnya masuk sendiri tanpa di dorong. Ia memperhatikan interior ruangan yang di dominasi warna hitam, putih dan abu.

"Duduklah. Dan anggaplah rumah sendiri." Sakura duduk di sofa berwarna hitam di depan TV yang tampak begitu nyaman. "Sakura, kau bawa kaus, kan?" Sakura menoleh bingung.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sasuke tersenyum menghentikan kegiatannya yang tampak sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Hanya menebak sebetulnya. Apa kau ingin berenang?" Sakura matanya langsung berbinar.

"Kau punya kolam renang? Dimana?" Sasuke menunjuk ke bagian belakang rumahnya.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" Sasuke menghentikan Sakura dengan menarik tas ranselnya Sakura yang sangat bersemangat ingin ke halaman belakang.

"Melihat kolam renangnya." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan menarik Sakura kembali dan memberikan benda yang sedari tadi di carinya.

"Ia takkan kemana-mana. Sekarang ganti bajumu, lalu kenakan _sunblock_ -nya." Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Sasuke memandangnya datar dan menunjuk kamar mandi dengan dagu. "Aku menunggumu, di sana."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk di sofa yang tadi. Ia meletakkan tas diatas meja dan menyampirkan bajunya di lengan sofa. Lalu ia memakai _sunblock_ pada tangan dan kakinya. Setelah selesai ia melepas ikat rambutnya dan sedikit menyisir rambutnya mengenakan jari. Sakura berjalan dengan riang, ia bahkan sedikit bersenandung. Sakura tampak seksi padahal ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih sepanjang paha serta celana _boy short_. Ia membuka pintu belakang dan tertegun. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, memgibarkan rambut Sakura dan juga kaus longgarnya tampak mencetak tubuh rampingnya.

"Astaga, pantai!" Sakura menjerit senang dan berlari ke tengah hamparan pasir putih yang luas. Dan berlari berputar-putar sambil merentangkan tangannya. Lalu ia bergerak memutar sambil sesekali bergoyang-goyang senang.

"Kau akan kehabisan tenaga untuk berenang kalau terus-terusan menari disini." Sasuke datang entah dari mana dan memeluknya dari belakang lalu memanggul tubuh Sakura bagai memanggul karung. Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana renang hitamnya dan bertelanjang dada.

"Sasuke! Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki pantai di halaman belakang rumahmu?" Sakura yang terlalu senang bahkan tidak memprotes sama sekali. Ia malah menggerak-gerakkan kakinya senang dan berjerit-jerit kegirangan.

"Luar biasa bukan?" Sasuke tersenyum senang mengetahui antusiasme Sakura.

"Astaga. Ini Surga!" Sakura menampar pantat Sasuke kencang. Sasuke sempat terdiam lalu tertawa dan membalas memukul pantat Sakura. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kau siap?"

"Untuk apa? Kyaaaaa~" Sasuke baru saja melempar tubuh Sakura ke air dari tempat kapal-kapal kecil berlabuh, juga tempat Sasuke 'memarkir' _jet ski_ miliknya. Sakura yang telah muncul dari air kini tertawa riang dan langsung berenang di sekitar. Sasuke pun langsung menyebur menyusulnya. Mereka berenang bersama dan bermain air bagai anak kecil.

Kini matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Sakura sedang duduk di dermaga kecil milik Sasuke memandang matahari yang mulai beranjak menuju singgasananya. Udara dingin tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Sasuke datang dengan dua gelas dan sebuah selimut. Ia menyelimuti Sakura.

"Coklat?" tawar Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebuah gelas untuk Sakura. Sakura menerima gelas tersebut dan sedikit meniup sebelum meminumnya. Sakura tersenyum dan kembali memandang lukisan Yang Maha Kuasa di depan matanya. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura, hal-hal kecil tentangnya, seperti bagaimana ia meniup lalu meminum coklat buatannya, bagaimana matanya mengedip, binar di matanya, bulu mata lentiknya, lengkung senyum di bibirnya yang entah kenapa selalu menulari Sasuke untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat _sunset_." Ucap Sakura sambil memandang sekitarnya. Langit berwarna jingga tampak begitu indah, angin yang berhembus pelan, debur ombak serta aroma pantai yang menyenangkan.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Langit akan berubah warna dengan begitu cepat hanya dalam hitungan menit. Dari jingga menjadi keunguan. Sangat indah." Ucap Sasuke sambil ikut memandang sekitar dan menyesap coklatnya.

"Akhirnya aku berada di pantai, tempat favoritku dari seluruh dunia. Oh, Tuhan, ini luar biasa." Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar menatap perubahan langit yang begitu indahnya. Ia bahkan terbengong-bengong.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke menatap sosok gadis yang tampak begitu mungil di balik selimut itu. Hanya kepalanya yang keluar. Gadis unik yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Ia menyukai gadis ini. Sangat menyukainya.

"Oh, astaga, aku mencintainya!" Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Sakura terkejut dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan duduk begitu dekat dengan dirinya menarik wajahnya dan Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura dan sedikit melumatnya. Sakura yang terkejut memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

 **To be continued…**

 **Balasan review**

DaunIlalangKuning : Halo! Salam kenal juga ya^^ aku harus memanggilmu siapa? Aku bingung hehehe wah iya, perasaan aku sudah tag pairing tapi ternyata ga muncul, sudah diperbaiki ya, makasih loh:) wahahaha sabar ya, pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya, makanya baca terus ya hihihi #modus sekali lagi terimakasih ya. Rnr lagi, ok? *wink*

unknown : jangan mati dulu dong, baca sampai selesai ya^^ hihihi terimakasih unknown-san! Rnr lagi yaa xD

Nurulita as Lita-san : iyaps, mereka ditinggal orang yang sangat mereka kasihi :) terimakasih sudah review, jangan lupa rnr lagi^^

 **Author Note : Akhirnya update! aku masih nge fly abis nonton eps 479 kemarin! forehead poke nya akhirnya muncul dan papiSasu makin ganteng aja yaaaa*^.^* ok, maafkan jiwa fangirlku.  
**

 **Sorry baru update yaa :( sebetulnya ini mau di update dari sabtu kemarin, tapi dikarenakan kesibukan real life daaaaan kehabisan kuota u.u memalukan ya? jadi baru bisa update sekarang deh hehe Gimana? Penasaran ga? Chapter depan udah masuk konflik yaaaa XD ?Ini aku terinspirasi juga dari drama korea loh, ada yang bisa tebak? Oh iya, aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk naik rating dan menambahkan lemon atau engga nih wkwk menurut kalian gimana? Tuliskan pendapatmu di review ya^^**

 **Special thanks to you all who have fave, follow and review :**

DaunIlalangKuning, Kise sakura, Nurulita as Lita-san, DarkBluepink and unknown


End file.
